Another Inuzuka? Kiba Love Story
by Vash1The1Stampede-Inuzuka
Summary: Outside of the Konoha gates, Team 8 finds a injured girl with no recollection of her past. Once they take her to the hospital and clean her up, they find out something nobody EVER expected. Konohagakure has a new Inuzuka.
1. The Story Begins

Ch.1

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and the soft rustling of leaves.

I sat up groggily as I scanned my surroundings. Hm... I was in a forest.

_How did I get here..?_ I wondered.

_Now that I think of it, I can't remember anything. In fact, I can't even remember yesterday, or the day before, or the day before... or, anything. My name. I can't even remember my name! Maybe I have amnesia..?_

I soon became aware of the throbbing pain on my right temple and reached up to touch it. I winced at the sharp pain. It felt sort of... _crusty_. I brought my hand back down to my face and saw dried blood. _Ouch..._

The pain only increased when I attempted to stand up. My vision blurred and the world spun hazily around me as I leaned against a tree for support. I waited until my vision cleared and I felt okay enough to walk. I heard the rushing of water somewhere off to my right and decided to go in search of it.

I took small, pained steps, leaning against trees for support. After a minute or two of staggering, the sound of rushing water increased and I spotted a shallow, slow-paced river. I approached it, glanced at my reflection, and winced internally.

The whole left side of my face was plastered in dried blood and the right side had blood smudged everywhere. _I look like a complete mess_. I sighed and glanced back up to my face and took note of how it looked. _I can't remember ever seeing my own face before... most likely due to my memory loss._

My eyes were a nice brown. I had long brown hair that also had dried blood tangled through it. I looked down at my clothes and noticed they were all ripped and dirty with... guess what? More dried blood! The simple white short-sleeved shirt I was wearing was so ripped up you could see my dirty bandages that were holding my breast. As for my pants, they were plain dark blue ninja shorts that were filthy and ratty.

I sighed and bent down to start washing off the blood from my face when I heard voices nearby. I felt my heart start to race as they grew louder. As fast as I could, I scrambled to my feet and hid behind a tree. Apparently that was too fast for my weakened state to handle, as my vision started to blur and the world began to spin again. I put a hand to my temple and winced as I fell to my knees.

I then realized that I had made quite a bit of noise and remembered the reason I had gotten up so quickly in the first place. I listened for the voices I had heard and heard nothing. I peaked around the tree I was squatting next to and saw no one.

_They didn't notice me?_

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief as I sat back against the tree.

"Hiding from someone?" The voice came from right in front of me.

I squealed and jumped back, hitting my head on the tree. I felt the wound on my temple re-open as fresh blood gushed back out and I fell back on the ground. I put a hand on my temple and quickly looked up at the person who startled me.

It turned out to be a woman with a Konoha headband on her forehead. She had deep red eyes and black hair that framed her face perfectly. She was quite pretty. I then noticed three people standing a ways behind her. They were young, my age presumably. One was a boy who wore sunglasses and a gray-white trench-like coat that covered his mouth. The other was a girl with pale lavender/white eyes with seemingly no pupils and raven hair.

The last one stood out to me the most. It was a boy with shaggy brown hair with red fang-like marks on his cheeks and a small white dog lying on top of his head. He stared at me with a curious look on his face and I stared back, slightly fearful. _I mean, who are these people and what do they want with me?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I remembered that the lady in front of me asked a question.

"I... uh..." I stammered, clueless as to what I should say.

She looked at me, glancing at the blood that covered me and my clothing along with the fresh blood pouring from my re-opened wound, and her eyes widened. She crouched down in front of me.

"You're injured. Are you alright?" She asked.

The world spun worse than the other times as my vision blurred once again and my breathing became ragged. Blackness started to invade my sight.

"Hey, hey, stay with me now!" she shouted at me, placing a hand on the non-blood covered side of my face. My eyes closed as darkness invaded and as my senses were shutting down. I heard her shout one more thing before I felt someone pick me up and start moving very quickly. My senses dulled and I fell unconscious.

*Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. Should i continue it? If i get good feedback i'll continue. Also, if i made any mistakes, let me know. Thank you!*


	2. The Boy With the Markings

Ch.2

~Dream~

I'm in the middle of nowhere, darkness all around me, and I'm in the midst of it all. I am in the center with the light. I stand up and walk forward, my footsteps echoing. '

Hello?' I call out timidly, not knowing if anyone would answer.

Then I hear it... a voice. '…Ashi…' a distant voice calls. I walk a few steps into the darkness and uncertainly say, Ashi? Who is Ashi?

'Is someone there?' All I hear is silence before a soft chuckle is heard. It wasn't creepy or scary, it was a warm laugh. Inviting. Comforting.

'I know you've lost your memory, but you should at least remember your own name, my daughter.' I could now tell this voice is a woman's. So… my name is Ashi, huh? Wait, this voice is my MOMS? I have a Mom? The voice chuckled.

'Yes child, I'm your mother.' '

Well, where are you? Where am I? How come you're in my dream?' I rambled. '

Well, my daughter, I am in the stars, no longer living. You, however, have been taken to a village, Konohagakure to be exact.' She said soothingly.

'No longer living..? But, who am I? Why is my memory gone? Who is my father? Where am i from?' She chuckled again softly.

'All in good time, sweetheart. For now, I must go. When you awake, you will not remember me, only your name. I love you, Ashi.' The voice of my deceased mother slowly drifted off into the darkness. '

No! I need answers! Please!' My voice too seemed to drift off as the darkness consumed everything, then turned to light.

At first, I couldn't see anything. I could hear, though. I heard the beeping of what sounded like a hospital monitor. Then, I could feel a sharp pain on my head near my temple. It throbbed with an intense pain. I groaned and raised a hand to touch it, only making it ache even worse. I let my hand drop back down onto what I presumed to be a bed. I could see light through my eyelids and attempted to open them.

At first, I couldn't do it. They were just too heavy. Then, on the second try, I managed to get them cracked open ever so slightly but quickly shut them due to the bright light. I groaned and turned my head to the side before hearing a boy's voice.

"Finally awake, huh?" I snapped my eyes open and squinting through the light, I saw the same boy from earlier. The one with the red markings on his cheeks and the small dog on his head. He was sitting on a chair a ways from my bed, legs spread in front of him. I quickly glanced around and noticed I was indeed in a hospital.

"Where am I?" I asked him, my voice raw.

He grinned and said, "You, my dear, are in the greatest village of them all, Konoha." Konoha… The Village Hidden in the Leaves. I glanced at him then back down at my hands, finding his intense gaze rather uncomfortable.

"So, uh… how did I get here?" I asked timidly.

"Hm? Oh, don't you remember? Me and my team, we found you in the woods. We were talking to you and you fainted. You lost quite a bit of blood, you know. I carried you back here after you passed out. You've been knocked out for a few days now." He glanced at me before continuing, "How did you get there anyways?"

I opened my mouth to answer, and then shut it. How did I get there? "I… don't remember." I concluded. I glanced at him to see his face scrunch up in confusion before he met my gaze and asked, "Then, do you remember who attacked you or how you got injured?"

I racked my memory, thinking deep and hard. "No… I don't remember anything. Nothing." I said frustrated, picking at my nails. "Nothing, huh? Do you at least remember your name?" He asked hopefully. "No, I don't… wait. Yeah I do. Something with a A… Ahi? No… Asasi? No… Oh! It's Ashi!" I concluded happily, grinning.

He looked at me, slightly disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. "What's wrong?" I asked. He glanced at me timidly. "You don't remember your last name by any chance, do you?" He asked hopefully.

I searched my mind, hard. I furrowed my brow in concentration before sighing, disappointed. "Sorry no I don't remember. Why?"

"Well," he picked up a small mirror on the table next to my bed. "I was hoping you could explain this." He said before handing me the small mirror. I glanced at him confused before taking the mirror and looking at my reflection. I gasped and touched my cheek with my free hand. "Wh... What?" I stammered.

There, on both cheeks, I had the same red markings as the boy. How had I not noticed this when I looked into my reflection at the lake? The blood covering my face must have hidden it… "That's why I was wondering about your last name. Only members of the Inuzuka Clan such as myself have 'em." He said, peering at my markings with interest. "

Hey… What's your name anyways?" I wondered. "Me?" He grinned at me and winked, putting a hand to his chest before saying proudly,

_"I, am the dashing Kiba Inuzuka, at your service."_


	3. Kurenai-Sama and Kiba-Kun

Ch.3

A knock on the door sounded at the end of Kiba's little introduction. He got up and opened it, revealing the woman who first found me. They shared a few shushed whispers before turning to look at me. I felt awkward under her red eyed gaze and turned my head back down focusing on the hands in my lap.

"So, Kiba here tells me you don't remember anything, is that right?" She spoke with a soft voice.

I nodded meekly. She looked at me for a long while before talking again.

"So, I believe what we have to do now is get you out of the hospital and to go see the Hokage." She stated. I looked up at her, slightly nervous. _The Hokage…_This is a pretty big deal, seeing someone as high up in power as him. _I hope he doesn't see me as a threat or anything..._

"Don't be nervous, he's really nice. And I'll be there too." A smirking Kiba said as he winked at me.

"No, Kiba, you won't be. I will be though. But Kiba is right, there's nothing to worry about." The woman said reassuringly. I glanced up at her for a moment before asking,

"Excuse me… but whats your name?" She looked at me startled, before smiling then saying,

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I presume you've already met Kiba here." She said, motioning to the boy beside her.

"Yeah, she's my Sensei." He said happily. I nodded at him, understanding. We were then surrounded by an awkward silence for a moment before Kurenai spoke once more.

"Well, I'm going to go get your discharge papers. I'll need your name for that, do you remember it?" She asked me softly.

I nodded enthusiastically then said proudly, "My name is Ashi." She looked at me for a moment before smiling softly and walking down the hallway towards the front desk. Kiba then sat back down in the chair by my bed and we sat in silence before he sat up straight and grinned.

"What?" I asked him suspiciously.

"You're about to meet a friend of mine." He answered, looking at me. I was about to ask what he meant when I heard a soft bark and the sound of claws clicking on the hardwood floor before I saw a white blur running into our room.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled happily as the white blob of a dog jumped into his lap. "Rarf!" Akamaru replied happily, wagging his tail and licking Kiba's face. Akamaru then turned his head to me, cocking it to the side before turning back to Kiba. "Rarf?" He barked. And somehow I could understand what he was saying. He had said 'Is this the girl?'

"Am I what girl?" I asked questionably. Kiba and Akamaru both turned to me, shocked.

"You can understand him?!" Kiba shouted. I nodded hesitantly. Kiba stared at me a moment more before breaking out into a full smile. "Maybe you are part of my clan." He said softly, gazing at me for a long moment. I stared back at him and stared into his eyes. It must have been at least a minute before Akamaru barked out, 'Uh, guys? You done?' Me and Kiba both snapped out of it and looked away from each other, blushing.

"Erm, well anyways," Kiba said awkwardly. "Akamaru, this is Ashi." He said to him, motioning towards me. Akamaru jumped onto my bed before hopping on my lap and licking my face saying, "Rarf rarf!_HI! Nice to meet you, you're pretty!_"

I giggled as Kiba said, "Akamaru! Get off of her!" The white ball of fur calmed slightly and curled up on my lap and laid down. "Aww, aren't you adorable." I cooed, cuddling him. He wagged his tail before saying, "Rarf! _I like her, Kiba! She's nice!"_I giggled as Kiba looked at me, slightly perplexed.

"Wow, Akamaru really does like you. He's never _that_friendly with anyone." He mumbled in thought. Just after that whole episode, Kurenai came back into the room with some papers.

"Well Ashi, all you have to do is sign these and you're out of here and we'll go see the Hokage." She said glancing at me then Akamaru. I nodded and took the papers before scanning then and signing.

"Yahoo, finally we get to leave this place!" Kiba shouted excitedly. Akamaru then barked in agreement and jumped from my lap onto the floor, wagging his tail.

I stood up and looked down at what I was wearing. "Umm, Kurenai-sama, do you happen to have my old clothes or something? I don't really want someone like the Hokage see me in this." I said as I looked down at my ugly hospital gown. "Oh! I almost forgot. I brought you some of my sister's clothes. I hope you don't mind. I'm sure they'll fit you, although they might be a bit big." Kiba said sheepishly, glancing at me then to the floor before handing a small stack of clothes that were on the table.

I smiled warmly at him before saying, "Thank you Kiba-kun. I really appreciate it." His head shot up to me at the sound of the honorific I used and blushed deeply. Kurenai-sama raised an eyebrow at us in amusement. "Y-your welcome… Ashi-chan." He finished, blushing even deeper at smiling at the ground. I beamed at him, giving him a closed eye smile.

I walked over to the bathroom and changed into the simple ninja gear. Navy blue shorts and a white short sleeved shirt. Simple. I walked out and took the papers from Kurenai-sama. I quickly scanned them over before signing at the bottom and handing them back to her. "Ready?" Kurenai-sama asked from the doorway. I nodded and followed them down the hallway of the hospital.  
Kurenai plopped the papers on the front desk, nodding at the receptionist before walking out the front doors. "Coming?" A grinning Kiba asked as Akamaru barked impatiently.

I took a deep breath before nodding and stepping out the doors with the strange boy and his dog, on our way to see the Hokage, who would decide my future.

*Sorry guys, I'm having major issues with trying to figure out how to use fanfiction's set up for adding new chapters. If I could get some tips, more chapters will be up faster! Thanks guys~*


	4. Lord Hokage

Ch.4

The warm breeze tousled my long brown hair as we walked down the busy streets of Konoha. Kurenai-sama was leading me and Kiba to the Hokage's office to decide what will happen with me. Currently, Kurenai was in front of Kiba and I, who was walking next to me with Akamaru sitting comfortably in his jacket. I can't explain it, but for some reason I felt safe with Kiba at my side. I mean, Konoha is a huge village. It's strange to me, intimidating, even. But Kiba makes it feel a little less.

We weaved our way between people and passed shops and vegetable stands with kids running around everywhere, playing and laughing. There were so many different streets and turns and corners that if I were to be alone here I would surely get lost. I'm glad Kiba is still here, it's a little difficult to keep up with Kurenai's fast pace.

Once we turned a corner, I saw a giant red building at the end of the street. It sat at the base of a big cliff, right below the Hokage's faces.

"I-is that it?" I asked Kiba, pointing at the semi-intimidating building. He looked at me, then to where I was pointing and nodded before saying, "Yeah, that's the Hokage tower." I gaped up at it as we got closer. Once we reached the entrance, two guards stepped aside and let us through; watching us all carefully. I hurried past them and into the tower. Kurenai led us through hallways and stairwells, nodding at the guards as we passed.

I started to get nervous about meeting the Hokage. Would he not like me? Would he think of me as a threat to the village? A spy? Would he banish me? Or worse, would he have me… executed? I started shaking as we reached a set of large double doors with the word _Hokage_ written on top. Kiba must have noticed my shaking, cause he gave me a small smile and said, "There's no need to be nervous, he's a nice guy, really." I smiled softly back at him before nodding. My shaking lessened a bit at his words, but was still there. Kurenai stopped before the doors and turned to look at us.

"Okay, Kiba. You're going to stay out here or leave while Ashi and I go in. Understood?" She asked him. He grumbled but none the less said alright and plopped himself on one of the chairs positioned near the door. "All set?" Kurenai questioned me, quirking a brow. I drew in a shaky breath before nodding. She smiled softly before turning to the guards by the door and nodding at them. They moved aside and watched us as she knocked on it roughly. We heard a soft "Come in!" before she started to push the door open.

I quickly looked over my shoulder at Kiba to see him already looking at me. He winked at me and I smiled softly before turning back around and following Kurenai into the Hokage's office.

The first thing I noticed was all the windows bringing in bright light. Next were all the books and scrolls lying around. Then, was the desk with scattered papers and the person behind all of this was the Hokage himself. He was a very old man. He had aged splotches on his face and white hair and beard. In his mouth was a pipe, and he was slouched over with his elbows propped onto the desk; one hand holding his pipe.

He was looking at me with an eyebrow cocked, puffing on his pipe. Kurenai-sama bowed once she closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I quickly followed suit, bowing hastily and scrambling into the other seat.

"Lord Hokage, this is the girl I told you about earlier." Kurenai said, gesturing to me. He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"What is your name, child?" He asked me. I looked at him timidly and shrunk back in my chair slightly. "My name is Ashi." I spoke quietly. He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have a surname?" I looked down and clasped my hands together on my lap. "I can't remember what it was." I explained.

"Hmm, Kurenai here has told me that she and her team found you in the forest outside Konoha covered in blood. What were you doing out there? How did you get hurt?" He questioned further, staring at me with interest. I thought really hard, I want- no I _need_ to remember who I am. I tried really hard, but all I got was a major headache. "I… I don't know. I don't remember anything. Only my name." I sighed deeply, furrowing my brows and rubbing my temples in frustration.

The Hokage looked at me while puffing on his pipe. "So you must have amnesia. Maybe from trauma, or from that blow to your head." He stated. I stared at him. _How did he know about my head? _As if he read my thoughts, he said, "You have bandages around your head, dear." I lifted my hand to my head, and sure enough there they were. I looked at him sheepishly, feeling stupid. I quickly mumbled a quiet _oh_.

"Now I must figure out a place for you to stay…" The Hokage mumbled. My eyes widened slightly. "Your-your letting me stay?" I thought for sure he would kick me out. He glanced at me, looking slightly amused. He chuckled roughly. "Of course, child. I'm not going to send you out of the village, it's not safe. Speaking of which, do you think you've had any ninja training?" He questioned. I thought for a moment. _Have I?_ Something tells me that I have.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I feel like I have…" I said honestly. He nodded before sliding open one of the drawers in his desk. "If you have, maybe this can tell." He held up a small piece of paper that had a silver like tint to it. It was blank with a square in the middle. I looked at it, puzzled.

"What is it?" I asked. "This will tell me your chakra nature. If you could channel your chakra into your hands while holding it, a color or two will show on this paper, determining your nature. If you can do so, then we'll know that you've had training." He explained slowly. He handed me the slip of paper and I took it carefully into my hands.

At first, nothing happened. So I concentrated on my hand. I didn't know how to manipulate chakra, let alone if I had any. I concentrated hard, and sure enough, it started to change color. One half of the square turned yellow, while the other half turned blue.  
The Hokage smiled as he looked at the paper. "Ah, so your chakra natures are lightning and water. So you must be a ninja." I stared at the paper, then at him before breaking out in a grin.

"I'm a ninja…" I mumbled happily. The Hokage chuckled at me and Kurenai smiled softly. "So, now, onto your living arrangements. While you were still unconscious in the hospital, the Inuzuka family came to see you."

"Kiba's family?" I interrupted. "Yes Kiba's family." "Why did they visit me? How long was I unconscious for?" I questioned, raising a brow. This time, Kurenai spoke. "Only for about 2 days. Well, they didn't exactly _visit._ They haven't actually seen you yet, besides Kiba. But they came because we thought that maybe you could be related to them, since, you know, you have the same markings. Anyways, we did a blood test. Turns out, you're not related to any of them." She spoke mater-of-factly.

"Anyhow, since you all must be of the same clan and you have nowhere else to go, maybe you can move in with them. That is my decision. Kotetsu!" The Hokage called out. I looked around, wondering who he could be yelling at. There's nobody else in the room.

Suddenly, a man with spiky black hair and a bandage going across his nose poofed into the room. He quickly bent down onto one knee before questioning, "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"Summon Tsume and Hana Inuzuka along with Kiba who is out in the hall." He ordered kindly. The man, Kotetsu, bowed. "Yes, Lord Hokage." He said before poofing back out of the room. I blinked. That was soo cool! "When can I do that?" I asked, pointing to the remainder of the smoke from Kotetsu's departure. Kurenai chuckled and the Hokage smiled before shaking his head softly. "All in due time, Ashi."


	5. Tsume and Hana Inuzuka

Ch.5

Not more than a minute later, the heavy double doors to the Hokage's office open, and in walks Kiba with Akamaru in his jacket. He strides up to the Hokage's desk and plops himself into the chair on my right. He gives me a quick wink along with his seemingly usual smirk before turning to the elderly leader in front of him.

"Sup, gramps?" He asks the Hokage blandly. I gape at him, then the Hokage, waiting to see if he'll get in trouble for speaking so boldly. But the Hokage only gave him a dry look, opening his mouth to respond. He never got the chance to, since a puff a smoke surrounded the room and a loud voice could be heard.

"What is it now, Hokage?" The female voice complained, although it sounded almost.. Manly. I whirled around in my chair to face the voice. As the smoke cleared, two people could be seen, along with four large dogs. The first person was a girl with her hair in a ponytail with her long bangs hanging down and the same triangle marks as Kiba and I. She had a green Jonin vest and black ninja shorts. She had three dogs around her feet. The next was a lady with brown spikey hair who also had the triangles. She also had a green Jonin vest and ninja pants. She had a dog with an eyepatch sitting calmly next to her.

"Tsume, always a pleasure." The Hokage stated dryly, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "Hana," he nodded to her in greeting.

Tsume's eyes then traveled to Kiba, who was slouching in his chair, giving her a dry look.

"What did you do now Kiba?" She groaned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I didn't do anything, you old bat! I'm not why we're here!" He shouted, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

I sweat dropped and looked at Kurenai, who looked back at me and sighed before shrugging her shoulders. Hana's eyes the traveled to me, and widened greatly. She gaped at me, and nudged Tsume, who was having a glaring contest with Kiba, sparks in between they're eyes. Tsume then looked at Hana, then to where she was staring, at me.

I immediately felt nervous, both of them staring at me, wide eyed. "Tsume, Hana, there's someone we want you both to meet." Kurenai spoke hesitently, gesturing to me. I smiled slightly, a nervous knot forming in my stomach. I stood up shakily and walked toward the still gaping Inuzuka's. Tsume wasn't gaping as much, but instead her eyes were slightly squinted. She wore a suspicious look, and seemed to be scrutinizing me.

I took a deep breath before stepping forward, the knot in my stomach now the size of a boulder.

I stood in front of them and bowed before sending them a small, uneasy smile. "H-hello, my name is Ashi."

**Yes, yes, I know, it's short. -_- But don't worry! I'll be uploading more :). I just moved down to LA soo as you can imagine I'm a bit busy. If anyone has some ideas for what you would like to see in this story, you can leave a comment or just message me. Ja ne!~**


End file.
